leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V4.19
and . * Numerous upgraded splash artworks * model/texture upgrade |Release = November 5th, 2014 |Related = * Patch 4.19 Notes |Prev = V4.18 |Next = VPBE }} New Skins in the Store The following skin has been added to the store, but was not made available until November 5th: * ( ) End of Season 2014 Rewards On November 11th, Season 2014 officially ended. ;Team Rewards Conquering Ward.jpg|Conquering Ward Triumphant Ward.jpg|Triumphant Ward Victorious Ward.jpg|Victorious Ward ;Ranked Tier Rewards * Summoner Icon (All tiers) * Banner Trim (Silver and above) * Loading Screen Border (Silver and above) * Season Icon appears in Game Invite and Friend Request notifications (Gold and above) * Skin (Gold and above) Morgana VictoriousSkin.jpg|Victorious Morgana PVP.net ;Suggested Players * Players you’ve honored will now be suggested more frequently and with higher priority. * The system now looks for players close to your skill level when suggesting friends of friends. ;Patcher Improvements * The patcher now plays a sound effect when patching finishes to better let you know when you can get back in game. * The "Launch" button now has an on-click sound effect. * Fixed a small misalignment in the patcher's layout. ;Store Improvements * Load times for the Featured tab have been improved, reducing the delay when first entering the store * Various store images have been updated: Summoner name change.png|Summoner Name Change 7-page bundle.png|Single Rune Page Unlock a Champion.jpg|Unlock a Champion for a friend Unlock a Skin.jpg|Unlock a Skin for a friend Mystery Champion for a friend.jpg|Unlock a Mystery Champion for a friend Mystery Skin for a friend.jpg|Unlock a Mystery Skin for a friend League of Legends V4.19 Summoner's Rift Update: Open Beta ; Coming soon! Jungle ; * Rename to Crest of Insight. ; * Rename to Crest of Cinders. Champions ; Splash Updates :The following champions/skins have receive a new splash artwork: Blitzcrank OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Blitzcrank Ezreal OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Ezreal Gragas OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Gragas Graves OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Graves Janna OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Janna Jarvan IV OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Jarvan IV Kayle OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Kayle Rengar OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Rengar Rumble OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Rumble Shaco OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Shaco Shen OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Shen Singed OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Singed Talon OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Talon Tristana OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Tristana Udyr OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Udyr Veigar OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Veigar Wukong OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Wukong Zilean OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Zilean ;"Short" Lore * * * * * * * * ;"Longer" Lore * * ; (Champion Update) * General ** Geometry and texture update to all skins, except Snow Day Singed. ** New base splash. ** New ability icons. * ** Flinging an enemy champion into an area of will root them for 1 second. ** Fixed a bug where Singed would occasionally Fling his targets in completely wrong directions. * ** Bonus stats increased to 35 / 50 / 80 from 35 / 50 / 65. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Anivia wouldn't cast Flash Frost in the direction of the cursor if she wasn't in range to cast it. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the damage from Azir's Sun Disc would not ramp up properly like a tower. * ** Fixed a number of bugs around detecting enemies that are behind Azir at cast time. ** Fixed a number of double bounce bugs. ** Fixed a number of bugs that allowed enemies to dash through the wall if they timed their dash correctly. ; * ** Fixed a bug where rapidly spamming a basic ability at the very end of Crowstorm's channel sometimes caused that ability to go on cooldown without casting or appearing to be on cooldown in the HUD. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Janna wouldn't cast Howling Gale in the direction of the cursor if she wasn't in range to cast it. * ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds at all ranks from 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8. ; * ** Flashing no longer de-stealths LeBlanc and her clone when Mirror Image is triggered. ; * ** Movement speed increased to 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 from 40 at all ranks. ** Attack damage ratio removed. * ** Cooldown increased to 110 / 100 / 90 seconds from 100 / 75 / 50. ; * ** Fixed a bug where rapidly spamming a basic ability at the very end of Grand Skyfall's channel sometimes caused that ability to go on cooldown without casting or appearing to be on cooldown in the HUD. ; * ** Base damage reduced to 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 from 60 / 85 / 110 / 135 / 160. ; * Stats ** Health per level increased to 73 from 70. * ** Health decay's scale changed to champion level (2 x level first tick, increasing by 1.4 x level per tick) from max health (5% max health first tick, increasing by 4% max health per tick). ** Fixed a bug where wasn't working while Sion was in his passive zombie state. * ** Mana cost reduced to 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 from 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70. ** All crowd-control types now correctly refund Decimating Smash's cooldown to 2 seconds when they interrupt Sion while he's charging up. * ** Health gain from large units increased to 10 from 8. ** Mana cost reduced to 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 mana from 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90. * ** Mana cost increased to 35 from 25. ** Knocked back minions are no longer invulnerable to damage while in flight but can't be killed before landing unless Sion casts on them. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Excessive Force wasn't properly dealing splash damage in its cone of damage. ; * ** Fixed a bug where rapidly spamming a basic ability at the very end of Infinite Duress's channel sometimes caused that ability to go on cooldown without casting or appearing to be on cooldown in the HUD. ; * ** Range reduced to 1500 from global. References